


A Hellish Inconvenience

by radishleaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Hand Jobs, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: Ashton only sees Rion as an inconvenience, an annoyance to make a bad day worse, until they prove to be useful with a curious offer.





	A Hellish Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> what 👏 am 👏 i 👏 doing 👏 with 👏 my 👏 life
> 
> it seems that the original content i only know how to write is smut LOL. nevertheless, this is more practice, as i still feel my explicit stuff could use some more work. toyed with an odd concept in this one, so it may not be up many readers' alley. i am thankful nonetheless if you give this a chance, ahaha. 
> 
> since i have a tendency of doing so, ashton doesn't have any reference, but a visual of rion can be seen here: [plonk](https://file.toyhou.se/images/6565099_ZZyEXbJLQ1znKm9.png?1528868870). also a small caveat that rion is pronounced "ree-awn", not "ryan." 
> 
> as always, this was self-beta'd by me, so kindly disregard any grammatical errors, punctuation mistakes, and so on. enjooooy.
> 
> for links to my tumblr, twitter, and other exterior sources for contact or requests, please refer to here: [plonk](https://radishleaf.carrd.co/).

The apartment door cracked against the opposing wall as it was thrown open, Ashton trudging through without even considering shutting it behind him. He made a beeline to the couch and threw himself down onto it with a groan. A grueling day at work partnered with a nasty scolding from his boss had him desiring only one thing: rest. Yet, with the worry of assignment deadlines and upset feelings from that scolding keying him up, Ashton’s mind just couldn’t settle itself. His thoughts raced restlessly, and in an attempt to soothe himself, Ashton rolled on his back and let out a deep exhalation.

Just when he thought he could keep a headache at bay, his vision blurred, and the telltale oncoming of a certain _annoyance_ throbbed a vein in his temple. A red mist burst from Ashton’s vision and rose above him, tiny particles dancing in the air as they formed the vague shape of a figure. In an instant, legs, arms, a torso, a head, and two curved, bat-like wings materialized before coalescing together with a pop. Rion floated above Ashton and stretched with a small hum before beaming brightly down at the splayed young man.

“Well, well,” Rion said. “Someone’s had a grueling day.”

Ashton rolled his eyes. “What the hell do you want, Rion?” he huffed, pushing himself up from the sofa to close the door to his apartment. The last thing he needed was one of his neighbors chancing upon the otherworldly figure now lounging where he once laid as if they owned the place.

“Is that the way to greet your _favorite_ demon?” Rion said, pouting. They puffed out their cheeks. “I came to keep you company! Make your day better!”

“You’re only making it worse,” Ashton said, clicking the door’s lock shut as if punctuating the point. “Of all things, you’re the _last_ I want to deal with today.”

“ _Oh_ , Ash, Ashhhh,” Rion drawled. “You wound me! I can’t be _that_ bad?”

Ashton pursed his lips. “You are. You really are.”

Rion harrumphed and folded long limbs across their chest. “You don’t mean that,” they said. “You’re just grumpy.”

“I definitely mean it.” Ashton crossed the distance between himself and the demon and furrowed his brow at them. “Now, could you, just, like, _go?_ ” He waved his hand dismissively. “Go back in my eyes, or my brain, or whatever realm you’ve summoned yourself from so I can get some _peace._ I’m tired.”

Rion hummed, pushing themself up to sitting. “I would if I could,” they said. “But as my summoner, it’s my duty to tend to your needs. Every whim and whimsy is my responsibility.” They gave their wings a flap and then took to the air, floating a few inches above Ashton. Long, lithe fingers curved under the dip of his chin and guided his gaze upward. “Especially _now_ , when I know you’re lying to me.”

Ashton searched the demon’s eyeless features, attempting to discern what Rion implied. When this came to no avail, he thinned his lips and glanced aside. He knew, out of all things, he wasn’t getting out of this one.

 _Damn it_ , he internally cursed _. I forgot about that thing… That empathic link between us. This fucker can feel what I feel…_

“So?” Ashton said. “Maybe I’m not tired. What’re you going to do about it?”

“That depends,” Rion said. The demon’s lips curved into that infamous crescent-like smile and Ashton felt his insides dip. Such a sinister expression never meant anything good; the young man had come to discover that relatively early with his charge. “You’re the one who gives demands, after all. I could do nothing and let you be. Or… I could _service_ you. Truly give you a reason _to_ rest.”

Ashton swallowed, absolutely detesting how his heart fluttered at the offer. As Rion implied, their relationship revolved around _whims_ —their summoning, their relationship (whatever “relationship” they shared beyond a psychic link and contract), their interaction based on a touch and go, a push and pull. At once, Ashton wanted to deny the prospect, turn Rion down, and never think of this matter again. However, a deeper inkling jerked his eyes down, and he ran his gaze over the ambiguous form of the demon before glancing back up to their face.

Considering the opposing wall, Ashton shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pockets. He didn’t have to look at Rion to know the demon was enjoying every single damn second of his discomfort. As carefully as he could, Ashton said, “Let’s say, hypothetically—”

Rion interjected with a curious, “ _Oh?_ ”

“Let me finish, damn it.” Ashton’s hands balled into tight fists, nails digging into his palms. “ _Hypothetically_ , l-let’s say I do take you up on your offer. How would we…?” His eyes drifted from Rion’s torso to loins. “You don’t actually, y’know, have anything. It would make the point of any “servicing” moot, don’t’cha think?”

Rion hummed. Their hand slipped from Ashton’s face as they hovered lower, arms now hooked about their summoner’s neck as they cocked their head suggestively. Ashton quashed the want to shove them off.

“That would be a problem, wouldn’t it?” Rion said. “True, I do lack the necessary, mm, _essentials_ to service you as a woman or man, but I can get by with other things.” They pried one arm away and waggled their fingers before Ashton’s face. “It isn’t the same, but from what I understand, another being’s hand is far preferable than one’s own, yes?”

Ashton winced. “That’s… true,” he said. “B-but what about you?” He narrowed his eyes at Rion. “You’re not one to do, well, _anything_ for me unless it benefits you as well. What are you getting out of this?”

“ _Oh_ , Ashton. Aren’t you sweet? Worried about my wellbeing,” Rion teased. The urge to punch the demon welled up within Ashton, and Rion sensing this had them throwing their head back in laughter. “Have you forgotten, Ash? We share a link.” Their tone took on a breathy note as they added, “What you feel, I feel. So, any, mm, _satisfaction_ you might derive from my hand, I would feel as well. A vicarious form of pleasure that I’ve found myself to enjoy. The few times I’ve felt it, at least.”

Inquiring about those previous ventures was immediately dashed away in Ashton’s mind when realization dawned on him that he was _seriously_ considering the offer. He shifted on his feet, digging his hands a little deeper into his pockets, and much to his chagrin, muttered, “Okay. L-let’s… do this.”

Rion’s eyebrows rose. “Hm?” they said, looming closer to Ashton’s face. “I didn’t quite catch that, Ash. What did you say?”

Anger flared up in Ashton’s lower stomach. “I _said_ ,” he snarled. “Let’s do this, for fuck’s sake! But if you’re just going to toy with me, then—whoa!”

Rion suddenly clapped a hand on Ashton’s forearm and whipped him around. The man tripped over his feet but managed to jerk himself forward as he dropped back onto the sofa with a heavy huff. As he collected his bearings, Ashton started when he felt a weight on him, and now considered Rion straddling his legs.

“Your impatience is infectious,” the demon said, a finger idly stroking up and down Ashton’s chest. “Who knew you wanted me so much?”

“I-I don’t,” Ashton denied, detesting how his heart thumped erratically. “I’m only taking you up on your offer. Don’t think of this as anything beyond that.”

“Whatever you say, _master_ ,” Rion said. The demon glided their hand up, gently dancing fingertips across Ashton’s collarbone, his neck, his jaw, before gently cupping his cheek. Thumbing his bottom lip, they smiled widely as they added, “We’ll consider the consequences of this later.”

All internal protests Ashton initially had dissipated when Rion’s lips met his. A combination of urgency and want made his head swim as he pressed into the kiss. The soft, but taut pliancy of those wicked lips pulled a flicker of boldness out of Ashton. Tentatively, as Rion hooked their arms about Ashton’s neck again to deepen the kiss, he trailed fingers along the demon’s thighs and up the length of their back. Rion made a small noise like a hum of approval as Ashton grazed the dip between their wings before letting his touch rest on their hips.

Despite Rion’s insistence, even they were careful; every little hum or move of lips a calculated measure as if fearing threading further, deeper. Ashton was almost frustrated with the notion; each warm, stuttered breath against his cheek from the demon one more obstacle in the way of what he _truly_ desired. The last thing he wanted to do was confirm Rion’s jest of impatience, but it did eventually reach that pinnacle as he caught the demon’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled it.

Rion whimpered lightly and scooted higher up on Ashton’s legs, pulling him closer. Their lips parted, insisting Ashton’s tongue forward with a swipe of their own, and he took the invitation obligingly. Slick warmth against warmth drove Ashton’s sensibilities wild, putting in perspective just how long it’d been since he last entertained anything beyond a handshake with another person. By no means was he a virgin, but the length of time from his last entanglement until now felt like a distant memory.

Ashton broke the kiss to nose Rion’s jowl before dipping lower to sink his teeth into the expanse of skin of the demon’s neck. The jolt of pain that passed through them had them stiffening upright; wings fluttering in delight. Rion hummed as Ashton nibbled in the same spot, before dotting pecks and nosing the entirety of their throat. His embrace on the demon tightened with each little noise from Rion.

Rion chuckled as Ashton’s lips met the opposing juncture, smoothing a hand into his hair as they said, “I never expected such a side to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ashton asked against their neck.

“I expected more reluctance,” Rion said. “Less… eagerness. Yet, you’re fired up, Ash. Every inch of you is impatient.” Ashton huffed as the demon cocked their chin down at his tented groin. “Especially _there_.”

To emphasize his distaste, Ashton bit at Rion’s neck again, albeit harder. The demon purred delightedly despite the pain.

“Stop making me regret this,” Ashton said.

“Odd, I don’t sense that in you at all,” Rion said, singsong.

“Fucking…!” Ashton grit his teeth. “Would you just get on with it?”

“Yes, yes,” Rion said, sighing.

Despite their reassurance, their movements were slow, methodical. They trailed their hand down the length of Ashton’s arm before stopping just at the separation between hip and thigh. From here, they traced along the belt of Ashton’s jeans before gently prying the buckle loose. Ashton couldn’t help the small nudge they gave, insistent as ever, as Rion parted the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper to the fly over the curve of his flush erection. Its release as Rion pulled his boxers down over it drew a sharp hiss from Ashton.

Rion did so in kind, reveling in the rush they shared. “You’re so hard, Ash,” they said. Experimentally, they dragged a fingertip from the base of Ashton’s dick to the head. The explosive tremble through Ashton’s chest at that simple touch had Rion humming approvingly. “Just from a little kissing? How pent up are you?”

“S-shut… _up!”_

Ashton made an abortive noise, choking as Rion wound his grip around the shaft and gave it a single stroke. The demon smiled wryly, and it widened when Ashton’s dick gave an undignified twitch for them to continue. Rion obliged him, pumping their hand slowly. Each stroke drew a throaty moan out of Ashton as he lost touch with himself and sagged against the couch, flushed.

“No more protests?” Rion teased from Ashton’s mutterings of encouragement.

Their voice had taken on a heady edge; pleasure burbling up and flowing down every fiber of their being. It was a vicarious sensation Rion could get drunk from, stroking swifter to tip Ashton toward completion. Ashton’s hands pinned Rion to his lap, their slim waist clamped between his grip as his moans grew louder, more uncontained. Rion swallowed their voice by crushing their mouth against Ashton’s, moans reduced to sharp hums as orgasm built in their summoner’s lower abdomen. Rion thumbed the head of his dick, smearing the bead of precum built on the tip, and Ashton’s hips bucked.

Release came swiftly; the coiled pressure in Ashton’s groin springing forth like a predator on prey. He threw his head back as he spent himself on Rion’s hand; cum painting the demon’s fingers and their lower abdomen as Ashton’s mind blanked from the suddenness. In tandem, Rion pressed themself into the juncture of Ashton’s neck and shoulder and grunted from the euphoria that washed over them; the ebb and flow of release cascading off them in waves as they came off the high. A moment of silence met both of them as they breathed heavily, trading breaths as if encouraging the other to speak first.

It was Rion who broke the mold. Shifting themself up to look at Ashton, they asked, “How was that? Good enough for you?” They flexed their fingers against the stickiness coating them. “You came quite a bit.”

Ashton was at a loss for words, unable to admit it was both _incredible_ and _shameful_ at the same time. “No comment,” was all he managed to say.

Rion chuckled. “Doesn’t matter,” the demon said. “Even if your mouth isn’t honest, your body surely is. I can feel the gratitude radiating off you.”

Ashton pursed his lips and glanced aside. Despite his silence, even he knew it to be true. He was physically on cloud nine, even if his mind was elsewhere. Before Ashton could rationalize what happened, Rion suddenly kissed him, light and gentle. Ashton accepted it, suddenly bashful when the demon pulled away.

“Next time, I’ll use my mouth,” Rion muttered against his lips.

Ashton stiffened. “T-there won’t be a next time,” he said.

“Oh, trust me. There will be,” Rion responded, grin pearly white. “There definitely will be.”


End file.
